


Double Flip of the Heart

by thesunflowerchild



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 90s love mv, Hockey, M/M, figure skating, still terrible at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesunflowerchild/pseuds/thesunflowerchild
Summary: Donghyuck reached into his bag and pulled out - a hockey skate?"Shit," Donghyuck whispered to himself."Donghyuck, where the hell do you think you're going?" Doyoung yelled, throwing his hands into the air."To get my bag!"
Relationships: Jung Sungchan/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 18
Kudos: 225





	Double Flip of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> so this went from being a short threadfic to a short 1k drabble to this whole ass 5.1k fic
> 
> i actually don't have much to say, so enjoy!
> 
> oh wait - a big big thank you to yulie (again) for feeding my brain with ideas and sprinting with me for hours at a time! another big thank you to demi, queen of fashion, for finding me a reference pic for hyuck's outfit! (find the pic [here](https://twitter.com/thesunniechild/status/1338934176733523968?s=20))
> 
> anyway, please enjoy and donate a kudos, spare a comment, or come scream at or with me on [the blue bird app](https://twitter.com/thesunniechild)!

"Lee Donghyuck," a shrill voice shouted. "It's time for you to get ready for the competition. You're the first one to perform and they're just about to start!"

Donghyuck turned and looked up into the face of his manager, exasperation and exhaustion written all over his face. Doyoung stood with his hands on his hips, oozing annoyance.

"Hold on, Doyoung-ah, I'm busy," Donghyuck muttered, going back to his phone and tapping away. "I'm responding to fans on the Twitter page."

Doyoung sighed as he snatched the phone from the young figure skater's hands. "First of all, it's Doyoung- _hyung_ to you, and second of all," he waved the phone around, "you shouldn't even be on here! Who's phone is this anyway?"

Donghyuck stuck his tongue out at his manager. "Yeri-noona's," he tutted. "She's actually _nice_ , unlike you."

Doyoung scoffed. "Just get up and get ready. I will not have you going on late like that guy last week."

The figure skater rolled his eyes at the retreating back of his manager but got up anyway, heading to the corner of the room to the sofa he'd dumped his performance bag on earlier.

He sat down on the edge of the sofa and brought his right foot up, crossing it over his left knee, and began unlacing his practice skates. He yanked the heavy, bladed boot off his foot and tossed it toward the bag on the sofa. Donghyuck took his time, finding pleasure in annoying Doyoung from afar.

When Donghyuck finally got his practice skates off, he stood, beginning to take off his warmups, starting with unzipping the black jacket, tugging his hands out of the thumbholes, folding the garment up, and placing it on the edge of the sofa.

Donned in only his warmup leggings and a fitted t-shirt, Donghyuck decided that now would be a good enough time to take out his performance outfit.

He reached out for his black Adidas duffle and grabbed the heavy bag, dragging it nearer to unzip it and grab his things.

"Dear God, this thing stinks," Donghyuck mumbled under his breath as he unzipped the bag. "Did something die in here, oh my _God_!"

Donghyuck reached into his bag and pulled out - _a hockey skate_? He reached in and grabbed the other skate, threw them both on the sofa. He peered into the bag to see lots of hockey equipment - giant puffy pants, elbow pads, knee pads, shoulder pads, gloves, mouth guards, giant jerseys.

Donghyuck pulled out something hard, connected to something that looked like regular briefs. "Oh my God," he gagged, immediately reaching up to plug his nose with the other hand as he threw the jock cup back into the bag. "What the hell is that thing?!" He nearly yelled, shaking his hand around. "Does it ever get cleaned?" He whimpered, piling the rest of things on top of the cup at the bottom of the duffle.

"Lee Donghyuck, you have twenty minutes!" Doyoung's voice came from the next room, loud and urgent.

"Shit," Donghyuck whispered to himself. He took a deep breath and held it, gripping on to the hockey bag. He got up from the couch, his mind made up, and raced to the door, bursting into the next room.

"Donghyuck, where the hell do you think you're going?" Doyoung asked, throwing his hands into the air.

"To get my bag!" Donghyuck yelled, already out the waiting room and down the hall.

He raced as fast as his legs could take him, down the hall lined with waiting rooms and into the next hall that was swarming with people trying to get into the ice rink. Donghyuck was forced to slow down, pushing and shoving his way between tons of people - most taller than him, some shorter.

Donghyuck grunted as his toes were stepped on several times, and he wished with his whole being that he'd worn his practice skates out, both so his toes would be protected, and he'd be slightly taller to see through the crowd.

Finally, the crowd thinned a tiny bit, and Donghyuck was able to see the main lobby, with another hallway that would take him to the hockey side of the ice complex.

"There he is!" A deep voice yelled, and then suddenly, a host of new reporters, cameras, journalists, bloggers, and many other shouting people were surrounding Donghyuck.

"Donghyuck!" A middle-aged woman called. "Do you have anything to say about today's competition?"

"Any comments on your rival, Huang Renjun?"

"Donghyuck-ssi, do you have any words on your recent engagement?"

Voices shouted left and right, arms pulling, hands waving.

Donghyuck was trapped.

"Donghyuck!" A woman called. She wrestled her way to the front of the crowd and held her recorder out, nearly bumping Donghyuck's lip. "Do you have any words on your recent engagement to your long-time boyfriend and the left wing of the Dinosaurs, Jung Sungchan?"

Donghyuck was caught off guard for a moment before a warm, rosy blush spread up his neck and up to his cheekbones. He smiled and wrapped an arm around his midsection. "Well," he began, sucking his bottom lip in between his teeth the way he always did when he was a bit nervous. "I guess I can't lie to the press."

The lady urged him on, an eager expression on her face. Around her, all the other reporters, journalists, and random people quieted, and it was nearly silent, save for the occasional click of a camera.

"Um, yes, Sungchan proposed to me a few days ago." Donghyuck smiled.

"Did you say yes? Do you have any plans?" The lady yelled.

Donghyuck held his hand up to show off the dainty engagement ring on his finger. "I said yes, and as of right now the only plan we have is to go with the flow." Cameras zoomed in, the flashes making his eyes hurt a bit. The crowd compacted to lean closer to see his ring. "We're not looking to rush into anything, but we're hoping to be married by the end of his season."

The lady nodded along with Donghyuck's words, very interested. "Well, Donghyuck-ssi, I think I speak for everyone here when I say congratulations!"

The crowd murmured their agreements and stepped back, allowing Donghyuck more room to walk away.

"Good luck with your competition today!" The lady waved.

"Thank you," Donghyuck bowed slightly and turned, heading back towards the hockey side of the ice complex.

He ran down one hallway, turning at the end to find a hallway identical to the one he'd just come from.

"Where are the locker rooms?" He asked himself, out of breath, spinning on his toes to run in the opposite direction.

Donghyuck had no idea what time it was, since he'd forgotten his phone in his own waiting room, and cursed under his breath, begging that he'd be able to get his bag and get back to make it on the ice in time for his program. He would _not_ be late like Jaemin had been. "Fuck," he muttered as he came to the end of the hallway and was met with a wall.

He whipped around, heading back towards the opposite direction, and promptly ran into something hard and tall.

"Shit!"

Donghyuck looked up from where he was sprawled on the floor, and straight into Sungchan's wide doe eyes.

"Hey," he breathed, sitting up.

"Hi baby," Sungchan grinned, reaching out to help Donghyuck sit up. "Are you okay? I slammed you pretty hard," he shook his head sheepishly, bringing himself up with his small fiance wrapped in his arms like a hug.

"I'm okay." Donghyuck waved him off, smoothing down his leggings.

"I accidentally got your bag-"

"I think we switched bags-"

Donghyuck burst into giggles, taking his own bag from Sungchan's hands and giving the taller his own clunky bag. "Your bag is really stinky," he snickered, waving his hand in front of his nose. "And there are some pretty scary things in there." His eyes went wide, referring to the jock cup he'd had the unfortunate experience of seeing.

Sungchan choked, knowing exactly what Donghyuck was talking about. "Well yours smells pretty, just like you." He smiled shyly, looking down. "And your outfit is really pretty, too."

Donghyuck grinned, reaching up to pinch the cheek of his cute fiance. "Thank you, baby. Yeri-noona really did a good job with it this time."

"I wish I could see you skate," Sungchan mumbled, nuzzling Donghyuck's hand where it was caressing his cheek. "You always look so beautiful on the ice. You're really the best skater in existence."

Donghyuck hummed, moving closer into Sungchan's arms. "You're cute." He mumbled against the younger's chest.

"It's true!" Sungchan pulled Donghyuck away, his hands on his shoulders as he held the smaller at arm's length. "You're absolutely amazing!"

Donghyuck smiled smally. "That depends on today's judges, Channie."

Sungchan huffed. "Well, _I_ think you're the best." He yanked Donghyuck back into his body, resting his chin on top of the older's head. "My opinion is the only one you should be concerned about."

Donghyuck laughed, muffled in Sungchan's broad chest. "I know, my love, but today the judge's opinions will decide whether or not I go to finals."

Sungchan hummed, refusing to let go of Donghyuck. "I guess that's important."

"Yeah, and don't you have a game starting in a few minutes?"

Sungchan hummed again, tightening his arms around Donghyuck's head. "I like this much better than a game though."

"Sungchan-ah, let go of me!" Donghyuck cried, wrestling against the younger's sinewy arms. "I'm performing first and I have to get going or Doyoung will have my head!"

"I like your head," Sungchan let go of Donghyuck, an eyebrow raised. "If Doyoung takes your head off I will personally check him into the sin bin short of a few teeth. "

Donghyuck laughed loudly as he reached down to grab his bag from the floor, making sure to check inside to confirm its identity.

"I love you, baby." He said as he came back up, squeezing Sungchan's hand.

"I love you too," the younger said quietly, thumbing the ring he'd put on Donghyuck's hand a few days before. "I love you so much."

Donghyuck held his breath as Sungchan pulled him closer, pressed against his chest again for a tiny peck on the lips. "I have to go," Donghyuck whined, pulling himself out of Sungchan's warm and strong arms - a place he longed to stay forever.

"I love you," Sungchan said again, his grip on Donghyuck's hand lingering until the older was too far away to reach. "You'll be perfect as always."

"I expect a full set of teeth in your mouth when I see you again," Donghyuck scolded gently, turning back to book it back to his side of the complex and onto his own rink.

"Can't promise it!" Sungchan yelled, flashing a grin at his fiance as he rounded the corner at the end of the hall.

Donghyuck rolled his eyes fondly and ran back to his waiting room as fast as his long legs would allow him.

When he got back, he could hear Doyoung yelling inside, and he could practically see the steam coming out of his ears.

"Where have you been?!" He cried, throwing his hands into the air as Donghyuck stripped down to his underwear. "Did you know that you go on in five minutes?"

Donghyuck stepped into his black tights lined with delicate diamonds and swirly designs, pulling them up all the way and smoothing them down in the places where they wrinkled.

"You missed your official practice, too!" Doyoung sighed exasperatedly, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger as he sank down to the sofa behind where Donghyuck was sliding the leotard portion of his outfit. The short, skirted bottom of the tunic _just_ covered his bottom, and it lay flat against his thighs.

He gently brought the sheer black material up to cover his shoulders, slipping his arms into the sleeves and poking his hands out the pointy ends. He turned around and looked over his shoulder. "Zip me?" He asked Doyoung, who was still slouching on the sofa.

"Yeri!" Doyoung called, standing up as he gently tugged the invisible zipper up Donghyuck's back.

The makeup artist floated into the room, her palette open and brushes ready. "Ready for the fastest makeup in the history of figure skating?" She asked, a teasing smile on her lips as she came in front of Donghyuck.

The skater smiled and nodded slightly, trying to keep still as Doyoung bustled around him, draping a thin chain around his neck and making sure each and every diamond and sequin was in its correct spot.

"Hyuck," Doyoung hummed, tapping on the younger's engagement ring. "This has to come off."

"Why?" Donghyuck whined, clenching his hand into a fist when Doyoung tried to slip the simple piece of jewelry off.

"It would mess up your whole look. Your fingers need to be bare if you're wearing sheer gloves."

Donghyuck clasped his ringed hand in his other. "Do I have to wear the gloves?"

"Not if you want outfit points off." Doyoung reached down for Donghyuck's hand. "Come on, Hyuck, don't make this harder than it needs to be."

Donghyuck yanked his hand back from Doyoung again, stuffing it into Yeri's makeup apron pocket. "Hyung," he pled, "I don't want to take it off."

"Doyoung, why are you trying to take his engagement ring?" Yeri asked calmly, patting Donghyuck's hand with one of hers while swiping a bit of gold glitter on the tips of Donghyuck's cheekbones with her other hand.

"Because," Doyoung whined, stomping his foot when Yeri disagreed with him. "It could mess up his whole look!"

"No it won't," came a gentle voice from the background. Yuta, the event manager, walked into the room with a gentle smile on his face, long white hair tied behind his ears in a tiny ponytail. "Let him wear the ring. I'm sure it'll look fine."

All fight left Doyoung's body as he let go of Donghyuck's hand to look at Yuta. "Fine," he grumbled.

Donghyuck snickered and lightly slapped Doyoung's shoulder, whispering, "you're so whipped for him!" as the older turned towards Yuta.

"Shut up, or I will make your life a living hell," Doyoung growled, glaring over his shoulder.

Yuta, having heard this small exchange, chuckled lightly before pushing the sleeve of his fleece jacket up, looking at his watch. "Well I'm here to let you know that you're running very late, but the judges were merciful enough to give you five extra minutes. This, of course, means that the other participants in the competition get five extra minutes of official practice time, whereas you haven't had any."

"I'm almost done!" Yeri jumped in before anyone else could say anything. She swiped mousse through Donghyuck's already curly, dark blonde hair. "One more quick touch up," she mumbled as she swept a clear gloss across Donghyuck's lips. "And done!"

"Perfect," Doyoung said as he held up Donghyuck's performance skates. "Now get these on and chop, chop!"

Donghyuck sat down on the sofa and quickly took off his own socks, reaching for the thin performance socks he always wore in his bag. He slipped them on and then stepped into the boot of his skates, laced them up tightly and securely, then rolled the extra fabric of his tights down over the boot of his skates for an endless-leg look.

"Ready!" Donghyuck jumped up with a bright smile.

Doyoung handed him his obnoxiously bright pink skate guards and Donghyuck put them on as Yuta led the way out the waiting room and into the hallway that took them to the area where the skaters waited with their managers and coaches.

"Gloves," Doyoung said, simply holding one sheer black glove out, waiting for Donghyuck to put his hand in.

The young skater did, wiggling his fingers around to get comfortable, and then rolled his sleeve over the end of the glove, slipping the elastic ring at the top of the point around his middle finger. Donghyuck finished putting the other glove on his hand just as they got out to the rink, and right as the other skaters were being called off the ice for his performance.

"You ready?" Doyoung asked, putting his hands on Donghyuck's shoulders and looking into the eyes of the boy who was now taller than him because of the skates.

Donghyuck nodded. "You'll record?"

"Always." Doyoung smiled warmly. "He'll love it, I'm sure."

"I know," Donghyuck smirked, fond in his thoughts of his fiance just one rink over, probably beginning his game at the moment.

"Kick ass, kid." Doyoung patted Donghyuck's butt as the skater went to the gate to the ice, pulling off his guards and handing them to his manager.

Donghyuck stepped onto the ice and skated out to the middle of the rink as the announcer shared his name, where he was from, and what song he'd be skating to with the audience.

He got into his opening position and waited for the music to begin.

And then, with a deep inhale, he began.

~~~

"Is the game over yet?" Donghyuck asked, tugging on Doyoung's arm.

"I don't know," Doyoung muttered. "Last I heard they were tied. Not sure how much left though."

"Can I go?" Donghyuck whined, shifting his weight from foot to foot like a child.

Doyoung looked down at the skater. "Don't you want to hear your results?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

"If I make it just tell them that I'm happy and honored to be going back to the finals, hyung!" Donghyuck said as he stood, slipping his skate guards back on. "I'm heading over to catch the last of the game."

"You-" Doyoung began, but Donghyuck was already running out of the rink. "This kid," he sighed, rolling his eyes as he turned his focus back to the first skater in the last group to perform.

He looked behind him to see Yeri watching with an amused look on her face.

"Would you please follow him?" He asked, to which she nodded silently and left the rink to follow Donghyuck.

Meanwhile, Donghyuck made it to the entrance of the hockey rink right as Yeri was coming up next to him, holding his jacket.

"May I join you?" She asked with a sweet smile. "Doyoung doesn't want you alone."

Donghyuck grinned as he took his jacket and slipped it on. "Of course, noona. Since you're actually nice to me."

They entered the hockey arena, where loud cheers surrounded them, beer and snacks flying every which way, and the players down in the rink roughly slamming each other as they fought for the tiny puck between them.

"Um, do you have tickets?" A teenage girl asked from the admissions booth nearby.

"Oh, I'm Jung Sungchan's fiance," Donghyuck said, waving the seasonal pass Sungchan had given him months before. "And she's with me."

The girl rolled her eyes and popped her bubble. "Fine, whatever." She drawled. "You can go wherever."

Yeri and Donghyuck made their way down to some of the very front seats, nearby the bench where the extra players were sitting on the edge of their seats, cheering on their teammates.

"This is gross," Yeri yelled over the noise in the arena. "How do people come here to spend their time?"

Donghyuck laughed as he gazed out on the ice, eyes glued to Sungchan as he chased after the puck. There were two minutes left in the game and the score was tied, the Dinosaurs currently in possession of the puck.

The remaining seconds flew by as the game continued, the players giving nothing short of their all.

Jeno flew past Yangyang, who had the puck, and waved his arms, gesturing that he was free for Yangyang to pass it, and he did. The puck slid across the ice and right into Jeno's stick as he pushed off the ice heading straight for the goal. Several other players from the opposite team - the Gorillas - noticed Jeno booking it toward the goal, but it was too late for them to do anything as he slapped the puck straight into the net, right as the final buzzer sounded.

Cheers and screams erupted all around them in the arena, blue and orange towels, hats, jerseys, and tons of other Dinosaurs merchandise flew into the air as the ecstatic fans celebrated.

Donghyuck stood, yelling in celebration too, turning and lacing fingers with Yeri, who also cheered as they jumped around with their joined hands between them.

"Hyuck, Hyuck, see if you can wave to Sungchan!" Yeri cried, lifting one of Donghyuck's arms in the air, waving it madly. "Maybe he'll come over a give you a kiss!"

"I'll do you one better," Donghyuck smirked, shucking his jacket off and bundling it up to give to Yeri.

"What are you-" Yeri began, just before she figured out what Donghyuck was about to do. "Don't you dare hop over that wall, Lee Donghyuck," She warned. "Doyoung will have your head."

"Sungchan already told me what he'd do to Doie if he had my head!" Donghyuck smiled sweetly, hoisting himself up onto the padded wall.

"Lee Donghyuck, so help me God!" Yeri yelled one more time before the young figure skater hopped down onto the hockey rink.

Donghyuck skated to the middle of the rink, where the Dinosaurs were crowded, yelling in their victory.

"Sungchan!" He yelled, pushing past Ten, who looked unusually taller and bigger than Donghyuck. "Chan-ah!"

The younger turned around and a giant smile broke across his face when he recognized his tiny fiance amongst his giant teammates. "Hyuckie!" He cried, skating over and promptly scooping him up. "We won!"

"You won!" Donghyuck repeated, breathless with joy.

Sungchan let Donghyuck down slightly and bent over to press their lips together in a passionate and loving kiss.

The crowd in the arena around them cooed and cheered, and when the two parted, they were embarrassed to see why everyone was cooing so much. A camera had been zooming in on them, and the words _Celebrity Spy Cam!_ were written in big font on the giant screen in the middle of the arena.

"The press spilled the news about our engagement earlier," Donghyuck whispered into Sungchan's ear, standing on the picks of his skates.

"Well then I'm sure the fans won't mind if we do this," Sungchan murmured, yanking one glove off Donghyuck's hand and brandishing it around, showing off the engagement ring. He mouthed the words _he said yes_ as he waved Donghyuck's hand with the ring on it.

The crowd erupted into more cheers at the news of one of their star hockey players having proposed to the all-time best figure skater in the country of Canada.

Donghyuck giggled and reached up again to press a kiss to the bottom corner of Sungchan's full lips, right on that tiny mole he had there. "I love you, Jung Sungchan." He murmured against the older's lips.

"I love you more, Lee Donghyuck," Sungchan mumbled back as he pressed his lips back against Donghyuck's.

On the sidelines, Yeri was standing, waving her arms back and forth to catch Donghyuck's attention. She cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled as loud as she could but nothing could be heard over the deafening noise of the crowd.

"I think your makeup noona is trying to tell you something," Sungchan said lightly, turning Donghyuck around to face Yeri.

"Oh, I bet it's Doyoung calling to tell me I either made it to finals again or all my achievements have been stripped as a third-year professional because some rookie from Arizona beat my records in one night."

Sungchan paused, looking down at his fiance under his arm. "So you're pretty confident you made it finals, I take it?"

Donghyuck scoffed as he twirled out of Sungchan's arms and against the wall of the rink. "Let's see," he smirked, taking the phone from Yeri. "Yes, Doyoung?" He sang into the phone.

"You made it out on the top, you beat everyone with flying colors, and you'll be headed to the finals, _again_." Doyoung recited, sounding almost bored. "Did the Dinosaurs win?"

"Yes, they did." Donghyuck hummed happily as he bounced on his skates. "Well, Kim Doyoung-"

"That's Kim Doyoung _hyung_ to you!" Doyoung interrupted.

"You have earned yourself a night in a nice hotel with Yuta." Donghyuck continued, not bothered that he'd been interrupted.

"Since when do you boss me around?" Doyoung asked, baffled.

"Since when do you not want to be with Yuta?" Donghyuck countered.

Doyoung was silent for a moment. "Point taken." He sighed. "Just tell Sungchan-ssi congratulations for me and get home safely. I won't have you breaking your legs or arms or anything else before the finals."

"Will do!" Donghyuck shouted into the phone, pulling it away to hang up.

"Wait, wait, before you hang up for the night, I also wanted to say congratulations, kid. I've watched you grow so much in these last few years, and I'm really proud of you."

"Well thank you, Doyoung-ssi." Donghyuck grinned.

"Have a good night, Hyuckie." Doyoung hummed, hanging up and signing off for the night.

Donghyuck turned, facing both Sungchan and Yeri. "Guess who's going back to finals and still remains the greatest skater in Canada?"

Sungchan leaned forward and smashed his and Donghyuck's lips together again, breaking the smooch with a huge grin. "I'm hoping it was you because I don't want to have to take that kiss back."

"Oh, even if it wasn't me you'd still kiss me out of pity," Donghyuck teased.

"Congratulations, Hyuckie!" Yeri cheered. "Quite a winning night for Canada's _it_ couple!"

" _It_ couple?" Mark bellowed from behind. He skated up next to Sungchan and slapped the younger on the back. "Hey dude, congrats!"

"Thanks, man," Sungchan laughed as Mark skated off to join his own girlfriend on the sidelines.

Sungchan turned back to his fiance, absolutely gorgeous standing there in his sheer black performance outfit. Players from the other team made their way off the ice, wolf-whistling at Donghyuck's lean and lithe figure. Sungchan yanked a glove off his own hand, pulling the smaller boy into his own body by the waist.

"What do you say we get outta here and grab something to eat?" Sungchan whispered into Donghyuck's ear, pulling the older ever so close.

"Well I think that's a wonderful idea, but it would be even _better_ if you threw your game things into your stinky bag and took a shower first."

Sungchan's cheeks warmed and he scrunched his nose at Donghyuck. "Fine," he muttered. "And my bag _isn't_ stinky!"

"Dude, that thing smells like rotting _balls_ ," Donghyuck said lowly, backing away with his eyes wide. "You've got to wash it."

Sungchan waved an arm behind him, brushing off the topic. "Meet me at the car when I'm done?" He called.

Donghyuck nodded as he watched his younger fiance skate off to the player entrance by the locker rooms. He launched himself up onto the rink wall and swung his legs over, hopping onto the floor beneath him.

"Shall we get you back to figure skating land to get undressed?" Yeri asked, offering an arm for Donghyuck to take.

"We shall," Donghyuck agreed, taking Yeri's arm.

Together, they walked out the practically empty hockey arena and out to the main lobby separating the two rinks in the ice complex, heading towards the figure skating rink and the waiting rooms behind the rink itself.

When they got there, Donghyuck took his time getting undressed, hanging up his outfit while he dug around his - own - bag for his change of clothes. He quickly got dressed after receiving a text from Sungchan saying he was almost ready and stuffed his skates and warmup jacket in his bag.

"Bye, noona!" Donghyuck called, swinging his bag over his shoulder as he hurriedly typed a response to his fiance. "See you next week!"

"Bye, Hyuckie!" Yeri waved back, a sweet smile on her lips. "And congratulations on going back to finals!"

"Thanks!" Donghyuck left the waiting room with a wave and turned back down the hallway, running as he had some hours earlier - just this time hoping to get to his fiance waiting for him, not his bag.

"There you are," Sungchan grinned, watching Donghyuck round the last corner and jog into the lobby. "I was beginning to think you'd abandoned me."

"I would never," Donghyuck chirped as he wrapped his arms around his warm fiance, sunk into his clean-smelling chest. "Even if you stink after games."

"You know _you_ don't always smell the sweetest after competitions too, right?"

"Yeah, but at least I don't smell like ass."

"I don't smell like ass!" Sungchan yelled, throwing his hands up in the air.

"You do," Donghyuck sang, teasing lilt to his sweet voice.

"I hate you, Hyuck." Sungchan laughed, lightly cuffing the shorter on the top of his fluffy head.

"I love you too, Channie." Donghyuck hummed, pressing a short and soft kiss to Sungchan's pectoral, right over his warm grey hoodie.

"Thank you for saying yes," the younger whispered, squeezing Donghyuck's hand with the engagement ring on it.

Donghyuck looked up into the sincere doe eyes of the person he loved most and smiled genuinely. "There's no one else I'd rather spend the rest of my life with, Jung Sungchan." He thumbed the top of Sungchan's hand lightly. "When I tell you that I love you more than anyone else in the world, I mean it."

"I know you do," the brunette mumbled as they finally got to their car. He opened the back and tossed his own black duffle in then reached for Donghyuck's.

"We better label those on the outside so what happened today won't happen ever again," Donghyuck mumbled as he sank into the passenger's seat, eyes closing with exhaustion.

"But I kind of liked seeing you right before my game," Sungchan whined as he turned the car over.

Donghyuck turned, raising an eyebrow as he looked at the hockey player next to him. "Doyoung nearly killed me, you know. I'm lucky to be alive."

Sungchan huffed a chuckle through his nose. "I'm lucky you're alive, too."

Donghyuck paused. "You're so cheesy."

"Only for you," the younger sang.

"I fucking love you." Donghyuck laughed.

Sungchan only smiled as he continued driving down the road, Donghyuck's left hand in his, thumbing the thin engagement ring around his ring finger.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comments = me happy  
> me happy = me want to write more  
> me write more = you happy  
> you happy = kudos & comments
> 
> repeat :)


End file.
